The Forbidden
by flywithmeplease
Summary: This is a oneshot and my first story I hope you like it...RL and OC


**The Forbidden**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters but I do own my imagination and an OC named EmberFay and another OC named Abbrellya Jas...

A/N: Okay so I am writing this fanfic for a friend that is in total love with Reamus Lupin…she has never met him…I THINK NOT! Lol but she is still in love with him like I am in love with Severus Snape!!!!!! Well anyway I just wanted to write this for her and I hope you all enjoy it too! I am trying for a one shot but It may be more then that but not to long…SO about the title: _The Forbidden_ I titled it that because that just makes sense they are Forbidden to love but want it more then anything so lets see where fate gets them…I am pretty much winging it so lets see what this thing taps head can do! I also want you all to know that this story is way A/U…I think that, that is the term used when something isn't right with the book!?!?! Plus there is only going to be a ten years difference with the two but I think that would be better then having a 30 years difference or so…it is my story so I can do what I want with it!

Pairings: Ember and Reamus…Hermione and Ron…. and Harry and Abbrellya

ENJOY!!!

**The Forbidden**

By: Abbjakx dedicated to my friend that I love

Ember was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall sad once again but that was nothing new to her fellow class mates and her friends that never really tried to pry the information out of her they learned that the hard way during there first year when she got mad at Fred and Gorge for putting a snake in her bed…that didn't go over to great!

She entered the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryfindor table were her four friends sat. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were sitting together discussing Quidditch as usual and Hermione and Abbrellya were sitting on the other side of the table waiting for her so they could start there usual morning conversation…how hot the new DADA teacher was! As he walked in Hermione let out a squeak and Abbie just smiled Ember had just sat down and looked over at him when he saw her looking he smiled his smile that made her knees go weak and her heart go to her throat she was glad to be in her seat!

"Goodness I have never seen a finer man in my entire life!" Hermione said as she watched him take a seat.

"Hey don't even go lying Hermione!" Ron said as he watched her. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him with love that made him smile too!

"She said _man _not _boy_!" Abbrellya said playfully.

"I caught that." Ron said still smiling

"Right so what classes do we have today?" Ember asked trying to change the subject.

"Um I believe we have…oh goody we have_ Herbology, Arithmancy, Charms, _then double _DADA_…awesome huh?" Hermione answered and asked all in the same breath. Abbrellya nodded the same did Ember the bell rang and they headed to their first class…with Huffelpuff!

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

Lupin woke up with a start when he got out of the shower he walked over to his lesson plans to see if his dream was accurate and sure enough it was he did have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryfindors and that was the class she was in!

_Oh come on you idiot she is a 13 year old and what you are 35? This can't be real she is a student you teach let alone underage for four more years and if she did like you she is sure enough to move on…okay why do I even look at her like that? I will tell myself why…she is mature and beautiful, she is nice and understanding, she carries herself very good and she tries so hard to do her best! She is probably the best student in this whole school…grades and attitudes this school has needed something like her for along time she is going to bring the houses together and Harry could use her a lot when he comes back because we all know that it is going to happen! Alright I guess that I should try and stop these thoughts now or I will end up hurting myself over nothing that was never there…just go down to the Great Hall and eat that shouldn't be to hard get through the day and then try to get through the night without her there in your arms!_

Reamus walked out of his room and towards the Great Hall were he came up behind Ember who was walking the same way as him she looked like she was talking to herself and upset so he let her be and just followed a couple feet behind her when she walked into the Great Hall he counted to 10 before he walked in and when he did he heard a squeak and looked over to where it came from when he did he saw that she had just taken her seat and hadn't even noticed him yet but was sure to when Hermione squeaked sure enough she looked over at him and he could only smile and then about fell over when she smiled and waved back. As he took his seat he couldn't help but hope that the morning would go by fast and that Lunch would come so the afternoon could take its sweet little time to pass by. The bell rang he got up and made his way towards the door and chanced a glance over his shoulder where he say the Ember was heading his way and he knew that she had Herbology first so he took a little bit longer then needed to get to the door he wanted to see what she was up to.

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

"Ember class is this way!" Harry said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"I know…um I need to go do something so I'll meet you all there." Ember said and turned again to head towards Lupin she really needed to talk to him and couldn't hold it in any longer!

"Professor Lupin do you have a minuet?" Ember asked as she came up behind him. He turned to face her.

"Yes, Miss Fay?" He asked trying to remain formal

"Please call me Ember…um I really need er help in your class I just don't think I am getting it…do you have any free time after school?" Ember lied but still hoped. Lupin knew she was lying more then anything because she was one of the top in his class but played along.

"Ya, I am pretty booked this week but I can do anytime next week." Lupin said recalling the full moon period that would start tomorrow.

"Okay then how about Tuesday and if _you_ or _I_ think that I need more help then we will go from there."

"Okay that sounds good-

RING! RING!

The late bell and the thought of what the second years would be doing cut off lupin.

"Okay then it is a date!" Ember said turned and ran to her class!

_A date? What does that mean? Oh-Kay take it the other way why don't you, I mean she was just saying that! I better get to class before the little 2__nd__ year brats do something stupid…_

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

"Sorry I am late Professor Sprout…I had to talk to Professor Lupin about something."

"Okay, why don't you sit over their by Miss Wyanne and Mr. Potter?"

"Okay." Ember said and made her way over to the two who were sitting next to Hermione, Ron and Dean.

"What? You were late because you had to talk to him?"

"Ya I had to ask him something." Ember said and then turned her attention away form an over excited Hermione that was getting a glare form her boyfriend and a giggle form Harry and Dean, to Abbie that was waiting to tell her what to do with the _Spillysprout Deem_1in front of her.

"You have to squeeze the juice out of the top leaf and into this container then replant it and water it with half of the juice and half water after all of that you turn in the remainder of the juice to Professor Sprout." Abbrellya said and continued squeezing the juice while Ember started.

"WOW! Ember what did you have to ask him?" Harry asked her sarcastically and got a snort from his girl friend and her.

"Well I needed to ask if he would help me…uh you know catch up." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded he was the only one out of the other six (not including herself) that knew about her and Lupin…well that she liked him A LOT and she knew she could trust him. Just the same that he knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything that he didn't want anyone else to know. Like during their Second year she was the only one who knew that he liked Abbrellya that is until they started dating their second year during the Halloween Feast. Since he trusted her she knew she could try his trust…what would it hurt? Everything if he told anyone then…well the whole school would know and that would be a living hell that she would never live down so she thought she better keep that to her self well until she couldn't any longer and Harry seemed like the right person to tell. Abbrellya pretty mush guessed it but didn't want to spoil their fun so she acted as if she hadn't heard anything about that and let them talk it out.

"Well seeing that you are the top in the class I would say you need a lot of help." Harry replied once again sarcastically.

"I though I needed a lot of help so that is why I asked!" Ember said with an evil smile as she got up to turn in her plant and vile. Harry and Abbie finished along with her so they went up too. Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus finished shortly afterwards and once they turned their stuff in went to set next to the other group to talk.

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

"Well…can anyone guess what class we have next?" Hermione said as they all came in together and sat down to eat lunch.

"I bet I can…Lupin?" Dean asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Right-o…isn't that way cool?" Hermione asked still smiling not catching the sarcastic measure in his voice.

Seamus just frowned and replied rather duly, "Sure…you know you really need to get off him you have a boyfriend and that isn't to right to be talking about one of our teachers like that." He added with a shudder. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went scarlet red when Lupin walked in and headed over to their table as soon as he spotted it. At this note she lowered her head.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ms. Wyanne, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Fay."

"Good afternoon" Were the replies he got back from all but Hermione who just nodded.

"Uh…you okay Ms. Granger?" Lupin asked as he looked down at her. She nodded again.

"Well I guess I will take that as a yes! I just wanted to let you know that we would be working outside today by the woods…so if you wouldn't mind telling the rest of your class to head outside I would appreciate that a lot." Lupin said that with a nod.

"Okay I think we can do that." Ember said a little flirty and then cursed to her self for letting that escape…that away.

Lupin turned his full attention to her and nodded, she smiled a sweet smile one that always made his heart go to his throat and wouldn't go down until it was to late to say or do something in return because by then the moment was over…but this time he was taking so self-control and 'forcing' it down.

"Well then I guess I will see you after lunch…have a nice one." No one else said anything because they could tell that the conversation was directed to Ember and that everyone else was pretty much invisible to him right now.

"As to you." Was all Ember could say and returned his smile again this time he let his heart stay in hid throat and walked over to the Slytherin table, most likely to make the same announcement. Lunch ended and the only thing the 7 could talk about was what they would be doing in DADA to day since they had to go outside for class.

"Good afternoon class I take it that you is wondering why we are out here?" Lupin asked with a smile and got a few nodes in return. "Well I thought it would be a little more interesting if we got a leg up on the finals test ya I know we haven't been in school to long since Christmas break but I still think that the more practice we get the better. Well I plan on doing this every Monday and each time it will get harder because I will keep adding the stuff we go over in time. So who wants to go first?" Ron raised his hand and then stepped forward to go through the hour went by as follows and Professor Lupin was making marks while everyone watched everyone else. They must have been having a pretty good time because half way through the class a Dementor came up out of nowhere followed by a few more…the whole class pretty much screamed and started to back away. Lupin didn't hear any of this because he was in the 'maze' helping Neville with something. Ember looked over at Harry and saw him pretty much collapse into Abbrellya's arms. She and Hermione had read many books about this and thought that she would try to do the Patrouns2 Charm that was needed to push them off. Ember stepped forward and pulled her wand and thought of a happy thought…

_Okay I am in Lupin's room…we are talking about, I am not quiet sure but he just kissed me!_

With that burst of energy she put smile on about that time Lupin and Neville came out they both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the scene in front of them Neville pulled Lupin off towards Harry and didn't even worry about Ember, now Lupin on the other hand was headed towards Ember not even caring about Harry he knew that Ember was strong but how strong?

Ember still smiling took no notice to anyone else but the things standing in front of her…what there were three of them she took a deep breath and thinking about how much further she and Lupin were going her smile widen and she yelled "**EXPECTO PATROLM!"**3Ember said it with such force that everyone in the room was shocked but the most shocked was Lupin he stared at her with 'awe' but snapped out of it when a small butterfly came out of the tip of her wand and she collapsed to the ground. Lupin went straight for her as the Dementor's ran away until the butterfly caught up with them and then returned to her wand. Ember was now in Lupin's arms and Abbrellya and Ron were kind of carrying Harry. They went to Madame Pomfey's room where she gave them both some sleeping potions. Madame Pomfey shooed everyone out except for a very worried looking Lupin who insisted staying with Ember…until he had to leave. Abbrellya and Hermione came in to check on them once they woke until they got shooed out again and then they said that they would be back in the morning.

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

"I see you both are awake!" Lupin said and then directed his attention to Ember once he got a nod from Harry. "I would have stayed over night, last night but I got shooed out one too many times." Lupin said with a frown as he sat next to Ember's bed.

"Oh no it was fine…can I ask you question?" Ember asked with a small smile.

"Well you just did and I didn't kill you did I?" Lupin teased but motioned his hand for her to continue.

"Right…well I wanted to know if my Patrouns Charm was strong or what?"

Lupin smiled and nodded before he said, "Yes! It was very strong and I would like to know where you learned to do such a thing?"

"Uh…well I read it in a book!" Ember replied brightly.

"Right…well can I ask you, what were you thinking of that made it so strong?" Lupin wasn't trying to be nosy and Ember knew that he was just wondering what could make something so strong come out of someone so small.

Ember smiled because she didn't really have a problem with him knowing, "Well…I was thinking about me and…" She started to tell him until Hermione came in with Abbrellya and Ron at her side. Abbrellya and Ron ran over to Harry as Hermione headed over to Ember, now Hermione didn't see Lupin sitting in the chair because he was hidden behind the linen that was over their bed. "Ember…you will never guess who stayed in here with you for most of the night…but had to leave when Madame Pomfey shooed him out!" Ember just smiled and looked over at Lupin who was smiling too.

"Who?" Ember asked still smiling.

"Well…it was none other then…" Hermione was about to tell when she came around the linen and saw him. She turned a deep red and sat down opposite him, "…him." Hermione said less enthusiastic then she was before.

"I know we were talking before you interrupted us." Ember said still smiling, Lupin laughed a bit and then was told by Madame Pomfey to help Ember out of bed so she could get dressed and go down to breakfast. Lupin really had no intention on helping her out of bed and was relived when she just jumped out behind Madame Pomfey's back. Lupin was about to turn and leave when Ember just pulled on a pair of pants over her 'hospital gown' and then pulled off the 'hospital gown' to reveal a shirt was already on underneath it. Hermione and Lupin just stared at her in disbelief Ember shrugged and grabbed her bag Harry was already at the door holding Abbrellya's hand and Ron took Hermione's when she got up their with them.  
Lupin was thinking this looked a bit awkward until Ember put on a fake pout and said, "I don't have anyone's hand to hold…once again."  
Ron laughed and Harry said, "Why don't you just take Lupin's?"  
Lupin chuckled and Ember said, "Why don't I?" after Ember said that she reached over to Lupin's hand and intertwined her fingers with his, Harry nodded and lead the way with Abbrellya at his side. When they walked into the Great Hall they all made their way over to the Gryfindor table and left Ember and Lupin standing at the entrance. Lupin noted that Ember wasn't making any progress at letting his hand go so he did it for her and when there hand were apart he said that he would see her around and went to the staff table Ember nodded and headed over to the Gryfindor table with a smile on her face.

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

One week later…

"Were you going?" Harry asked Ember as she headed out of the common room once her schoolwork was finished.

"I have a study date with Lupin in thirty minuets." With that she smiled and headed out the door Abbrellya just smiled at Harry with knowing eyes and kissed him before she said, "as long as she is happy and doesn't hurt her."

Ember knocked on the door three times and then walked into the permission that came from a voice behind the door.

"Hey!" Ember said as she walked in.

"Hey have a seat." Lupin motioned to the many empty chairs.

"Thank-you!" Ember said as she took a seat close to his desk.

"So…was there any real reason that you wanted to have 'extra classes'? Or do you really think that you suck?" Lupin asked as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Well…okay no there isn't any real reason that I wanted to take extra classes. You are just really easy to talk to plus I really…" Ember trailed off turning a little red and the only thing going through Reamus' mind was that he couldn't believe that she was going to say that she liked him! "…I really like you Professor Lupin and I know you are going to think that I am a total weird-o but I don't care because I can't have this on my mind anymore I want it out there I want you to know and I want everyone else to know but I know that this could never happen because it…it just isn't right." Lupin listened to her talk and then nodded because he had imagined this day before just it going a totally different route then what it was going now. Ember just stared at him and was very red but never took her eyes off of him.

"Well I don't think that you are a weird-o but you probably would if you knew what was going through my mind right now…okay that didn't come out right, maybe I should just say it! Okay you told me one of your secrets so I will tell you one of mine…Ember I really like you too and I know that sounds weird because you are 13 and I am what…35." Ember smiled at this and nodded she understood everything that he was saying.

"You know Lupin when you asked me what I was thinking when I used the Patrouns Charm?"

"You can call me Reamus if you would like…but yes I remember that day, it was only a week ago!"

"Okay then…well I was thinking about this, only at the time I didn't know what we were talking about but I do know what happened after we talked and that was why I was so happy."

Lupin just smiled, at the music playing in the background, and said, "Oh ya and what happened after we talked?" Ember didn't waste anytime telling him…well should I say showing him…

-RL&EF-HP&AJ-RWHG-

The last few months of school went by with "private lessons", but nothing more then long talks, and a few kisses were shared...

Ember sat on the train, the train that would take her away to her new life...Harry was still with Abbrellya so Ginny never happened. After Lupin left Hermione was able to move on with Ron they were now engaged and ready to persue Auror training. Anyway, Ember sat on the train. The train that would carry her on to be an Auror with only her friends there for help, support, but mostly love! She had made it very clear the day that Lupin left she only loved him and was never going to love anyone as much as she loved Reamus Lupin. The way she did this was...'rather inappropreate' as professor McGonagal said. DD always thought it was cute. Snape didn't have much to say on the matter, he was more conserned with matters that involved his most valuable Snake and a particiular Lion he hated...with a passion.

Ember never thought that it was inapropreate or cute but rather true, maybe immature but nothing more and she sure in the hell knew it was nothing less!

"Ready Ember?" Abbrellya asked as Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out of the compartment with small smiles to the two that said 'sorry'.  
"Yeah I was just thinking." Ember said returing the smiles. She had to admit that she had some pretty amazing friends, for when she told Ron, Hermione and Abbrelllya about the 'private lessons' they kept their mouths shut and was there for her when he left the school. They also tols everyone to shove their little comments up their arse if they had somthing to say about her little 'I love you' thing while running down the hall after him and capturing his lips in hers.

"Okay come on you two we have to get our stuff unpacked at the Black Manor so we can get a good night sleep before the ceremony." Harry said grabbing Embers trunk with the help of Ron. He shrugged off the glare he got from his girlfriend and walked off the train towards the car waiting for the five. Abbrellya grabbed Embers hand and they walked off together. Ember fought back tears as she looked at Tonks who was holding Teddy's hand and walking to their car. The two totally oblivious to what happened between the two.

"Alright...lets go. Um...why don't you take Herms and Ron out to the car, honey, here is the keys...I'll be right their with Ember." Harry said openg the door for the other three.  
"Harry...I can't go...today, it...is to much!" Ember said between sobs as soon as the door closed.  
"Well I think that Lupin would have wanted you to be his fighter...happy that you two had great times!" Harry said with a sigh as he took her into a hug.  
"Your right I am just being childish and stupid...we had some great times!" Ember said with a smile and pulling away form the warm embracement so she could go get into the car.

Ember walked down the isle holding a Blue Lily, in her hands...anyone who knew Lupin knew that was his favorite colour and tyoe of flower...apparently his own widowed wife didn't know becasue she orderded white roses for everyone to put on the freshly dug ground. Ember laid the flower down and stared at his tomb stone that read 'In memory of a beloved teacher, husband, and friend' Ember smiled and then read the last part and smiled again because she could remember the the day they talked about death and she saud she wanted to put 'I'm so out of it today.' and looked as if he got their first. Ember raised from the ground and brushed off her blackdress she then walked closer to the tomb stone and kissed the top of it before she followed her friends out to the car.  
"Ms. Fay?" A small voice asked as she opened her car door.  
"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as she turned to a small face and about cried when she saw it was Teddy.  
"I just wanted to say hi...my daddy talked about you...a lot. I just wanted you to know...I think we will meet again." Teddy said and then hugged her before he ran off to his mum. Ember smiled and climed into the car, she was going to start over now that she knew he hadn't forgotton her. She didn't even cry when Harry started the car and "Who Knew by: Pink" came on...the first song they kissed to.

* * *

A/n: That's it...it is over and I can only ask that you reveiw with passion! I love you guys and I can't wait to start posting my other story...it is a DMHP story but it will be good...i hope! Please review! 


End file.
